


lazy mornings

by sooshugfs



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: AAAAAAA stream HWAA, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Mimin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshugfs/pseuds/sooshugfs
Summary: mimin being lovey-dovey. both are whipped. cuddles. FLUFF.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	lazy mornings

  
  


_Cho Miyeon_. That’s the name of the girl sleeping next to me. The girl I want to spend my whole life with. I’m really grateful that I met her. 

Minnie woke up early just to see Miyeon sleeping. She wanted to see how cute her soon to be wife is. Minnie smiled at how Miyeon talks in her sleep. “I love kim minniee s..oo much..eu'' Minnie adores Miyeon so much, she can’t explain it. 

Minnie was about to touch Miyeon’s face but the alarm rings, making Miyeon move. Minnie reached out to stop the alarm, blindly sliding her hand through the drawer where the alarm is. Minnie sighs. _I hope she didn't wake up._

“Min, what time is it?” Miyeon asked with her sleepy voice that Minnie wants to hear every morning. 

“It's time for my kisses, Miyeonie” Miyeon yawned widely while snuggling closer to her girlfriend, nuzzling her nose against her neck. Minnie was getting ticklish because Miyeon’s nose was tickling her and she tried to stay away from Miyeon, only for Miyeon to hold onto her tighter. 

“I said kisses not tickles, babe! Also why did you set an alarm it's Sunday?” Minnie said while staring at Miyeon who is still half asleep.

“I wanted to try cooking breakfast for the both of us…” Miyeon confessed.

Minnie thought she's such a baby for being shy because she wanted to cook breakfast for the both of them. _Why are you so cute, Miyeon?_

“Yeon, it's okay I’m not hungry yet. Hug me please.” Minnie pleaded while putting her leg above Miyeon’s hips.

“Okay, fine. No kisses tomorrow then.” Minnie sulked as she didn't want to let go of Miyeon.

“No, it's Sunday please? Let's stay here longer. You can make me breakfast, lunch, and dinner forever. Is that okay?” Minnie pleads, hoping Miyeon will notice her puppy eyes. 

Miyeon closed her eyes trying to prevent herself from giving in and felt Minnie getting near her face. Miyeon can't wait anymore, she wants to kiss Minnie but when she opens her eyes she sees Minnie asleep again. 

“Don't wake up early just to stare at me while I'm sleeping, baby.” Miyeon kissed Minnie’s nose, earning a smile from Minnie.

“I can't help it. I just love looking at you because you're the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” Minnie whispered, making Miyeon flustered. 

_‘I want to be with you forever, Miyeon.’_ I have so many things to say to you but I guess I’ll save it for our wedding day then. Minnie thinks about Miyeon until she sleeps again but when she’s about to sleep Miyeon shouted.

“Yah! Kim Minnie! Stop, it’s still early!” Miyeon wrapped her arms around Minnie’s waist. Minnie got startled but she hugged Miyeon anyways. 

_‘When will I get used to this… Does she even feel my heart beating fast? I hope not.’_ Minnie is getting worried because of how much she loves Miyeon. 

_I’m sorry that I couldn’t do more for you, but I promise you I will treat you well._

Little did Minnie know that Miyeon felt the same way because for Miyeon, Minnie feels like home. Miyeon feels so at ease when she’s with Minnie. 

Minnie is her home. 

_It’s you, Minnie. You’re the person I’ve been waiting for._

_You’re the one who held me and gave me energy._

_Let’s walk forward together, Min._

_I’ll keep choosing you, Kim Minnie._

  
  


Miyeon smiled lazily, she’s so fond of Minnie when she’s sleeping. Miyeon really can’t resist it anymore so she cups Minnie’s cheeks and steals a kiss from Minnie’s lips which made Minnie huff out through her pouty lips. Miyeon giggles as she pokes Minnie’s cheeks making Minnie suddenly move closer to her. Miyeon closed her eyes suddenly because Minnie’s too near but she still opened her eyes to look at Minnie. She stared at Minnie for a while. _God, she’s so beautiful!_

Miyeon cradles Minnie’s face while tucking some of Minnie’s hair behind her ear. 

“I love you, Kim Minnie.” Miyeon said as she pecked Minnie’s lips again. 

“I looove you, Cho Miyeoniee…” Miyeon got shocked because she thought Minnie heard her but Minnie was just dreaming. 

_‘10 minutes more, I guess._ ’ Miyeon thought while holding onto Minnie.

10 minutes, turned into hours, at least there are restaurants near them, it will be easier than causing a fire in their kitchen. Miyeon’s cooking skills will be tested next time. For now, they can sleep all day cuddling each other.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt! @soojinsgf_, let's be mutuals. :D
> 
> Did you like it? aaaa im not good at this but I like to write even though I suck lol. Please stream hwaa and vote!


End file.
